Saving Me
by DragonCross
Summary: Heero's thoughts as he broke through Mariemia's fortress and saves the world yet again.


**Saving Me**

_Inspired by "Saving Me" - Nickleback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. But this story is mine and if you take it for ANYTHING without my permission...Omae wo korosu.

--

He saved Wufei from himself...the stubborn bastard took too much energy from him. Heero scoffed as Mariemia's base came into sight. The Wing Zero flew above the wild battle below unnoticed; the was so much chaos and confusion. He tried to ignore it, the fact that what he and four other boys sacrificed their childhoods to accomplish. Did people really not want peace? Was she –

He shook his head at the thought of Relena. She can't occupy his mind this time, too much was at stake. He failed so many times because of her. If anything, he should hate her for always being in the way.

But he didn't.

Wing Zero now hovered over the base and locked on. They should've detected him by now, and by the reaction of the Serpents guarding the base, they have. He should just fire. He didn't need to wait, only to push the controls and fire the beam cannon. His hand shook slightly when he tried to, and it scared him. Half-intentionally, Heero opens up a connection to the base below.

"Heero!" He heard her voice, and it pulled at the edges of his mouth for a smile. She was ok.

"Let me confirm." He maintains his cold look, staring straight at the little red-haired girl in front of him. He didn't need to confirm anything, but took this time to decide whether he hated this kid for taking Relena from him or not. "Are your shelter shield activated?" He knew very well they were.

"Of course they are!" The ignorant girl sneered. "Just go ahead and see how powerless you are!"

"Roger." He would've done so either way. He knew he had to sacrifice her life or at the very least risk it in order to complete his mission this Christmas. He lowered his eyes so he could not fully see what the heck he was doing. He didn't want to realize it. The many times he had almost lost her should've prepared him for this…

"I will kill you…" He muttered as Wing Zero readied for the second shot. "I will…" The shot fired. "kill you…" He didn't know why his heart ached so much. Was it the fact that he possibly just killed Earth's only competent peace keeper or…was it the fact that Relena might've just died by his hands? "I have no choice…"

"Stop! Don't you know Relena Peacecraft is in here?!" His connection to the base was still working. The obvious comment was delivered to him through the crackling radio. Unconsciously, his beam rifle lowered and he lost concentration. The Serpents below gathered in his time of weakness and showered the battered Gundam with firepower. Slowly but surely, Heero's long time partner was falling apart.

_'Heero…'_ He thought he heard her. Her voice gave his heart a jumpstart and triggered that one painful memory etched into his brain. The little girl that gave him a flower and her puppy, Mary laughed and smiled in his mind. If he didn't do this, that murder could repeat again…both he and Relena worked too hard to give up. Anyways, with the shape Wing Zero is in, he might die too.

So within a split second, Heero pulled on his controls and locked back onto the same place he bombarded before. This time, there was no hesitation or fear. Relena was with him as he pulled the trigger that sent the base into a shattered hell. Heero barely felt the fire that engulfed him as Wing Zero's left half completely exploded and the suit plunged into the ground.

He woke up in a still hot cockpit. Nothing else went through his mind but that he had to see Relena. He wanted to see her smile and hear the way she would softly say his name whenever they met. His body was weak but he managed to push himself out of the deformed cockpit and tumble down the wreck that used to be Wing Zero. When Heero was able to balance himself properly, he dashed towards the broken base.

The injured soldiers that littered the hallways of the base all looked at the young boy in awe. He dashed through the hallways, jumping over piles of rubble and dodging the electrical wires that hung from various places of the grey walls. He only stopped when he was sure he was at the control room door.

He reached to open the door but stopped again. What if she really was dead? He doubted himself to be able to handle it. The thought of a limp, cold Relena made him sick to his stomach. Suddenly, he heard Dekim mention Relena's name then a gunshot was fired. He smashed the control panel to open the doors, but they wouldn't open immediately. Only after stalling for a few hellish moments did the doors finally give way and reveal to him Relena holding a bloody Mariemia. No one took notice to his entry and he got a good look at the weak small child in Relena's arms. He raised his gun with soft eyes.

"I will relieve you of your pain." Heero says clueless about the empty barrel his gun held. He pulled the trigger.

"Thank you…" The little girl's closing eyes were enough for him. He turned his attention to Relena.

There were far too many things he wanted to say to her. How sorry he was for threatening to kill her and scaring her. How furious he was for her always following him around and putting herself in danger. How many times she made him worry and forget about his mission. How he had almost killed her tonight. He would never be able to tell her. She probably wouldn't believe they were the Perfect Soldier's words…so…

"I don't have to…" He said finally feeling his body's pain and exhaustion. The gun slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. His worn body followed its example and descended towards the cold metal floor. "…kill anymore…"

But what he landed on was far from cold or metal hard. He felt her lower his body so that he laid on her knees and chest. Her hand stroked the back of his head gently.

"Heero…"

He was so happy to hear her voice in person.

"It's finally over…"

Her hand stroked his head once more and she held him closer. He was too tired to respond and merely snuggled slightly into her warmth before passing into the first peaceful sleep he could remember.

-End-


End file.
